Giving In
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Ellis and Nick are seperated from Coach and Rochelle. When Ellis pleads Nick to let them venture to the hospital, what will they find? Hints of EllisNick.


**_I wanted to try my hand at another sad one shot. I intend for this one to be longer than the rest of mine though, so I hope you guys like it. Nick, Ellis and anything from Left4Dead 2 belong to Valve, and I own nothing you recognize. Read and Review, like it or not! :). I fucking hate writing on my phone...ugh. And im sorry if it seems that im rushing through events...i thought it was ok. lol. And, this isn't super fluffy romance ok? I hope you guys still like it even though it isn't like that. But theres still a little bit i swear! Im not sure if i like the way the ending turned out either. you decide i guess._**

Nick would never fail to remember those first words, the first representation of his title. His voice was austral and filled with confidence.

"The name's Ellis." That damn voice. It would be the death of the bad ass persona, the con man inside Nick. But not before Ellis really had his chance to crack open the gambler, stripping away all of his shame.

_**-----**_

The first day of bloodshed had been an awe inspiring one. The newly assembled, nameless team had shot, hacked, and butchered their way through the sea of infected that engulfed the south. Finding their first safe room, the four rested themselves inside, barricaded from the infectious outside world. It had been rough, since none of the survivors had ever taken another's life. But they all wondered, were those things really even human anymore? Nick himself was a bit unnerved, but kept his suave exterior intact. His green eyes shifted, following the sounds of sobs. The cries was coming from the only woman among the four, who was curled up in the corner. The bigger man, who called himself Coach, sat next to the distraught female, wrapping her into his strong arms.

"Rochelle...its gonna be alright. Its gonna be alright baby girl..." He breathed huskily, her face buried into his chest.

"Damn right we are! You aint got nothin' to be worryin' 'bout Ro girl!" The thick southern accent flowed through the room. Everyone's attention turned to the man standing in the middle of their shelter. A grin was plastered on the young man's tan face, like usual. Nick observed Rochelle's reaction. Smiling, she wiped the tears from her chocolate eyes and chuckled.

"How do you do it Ellis? How do you keep so damn optimistic?" She questioned, the corners of the redneck's mouth turning up.

"Cus I know were gonna make it! Were one helluva team!" Ellis fisted the air, making Coach shake his head with short laughter.

"Boy, you always were the go getter." Apparently, Ellis had attended the high school Coach taught at. Earlier, the two had duly told the story of Ellis being the star quarterback in 2003, Coach being thirty-eight, Ellis being a mere seventeen. Out of all the survivors, Nick was off put by the young mechanic. A zombie apocalypse had just overtaken the entire United States, and the man still radiated enthusiasm. His eyes glowed with happiness every moment he spoke. No one in the thirty-five years of Nick's life, had ever confused, intrigued, and annoyed him as much as Ellis.

"Will you just sit the fuck down kid?" Nick sneered, lighting a cigarette he previously fished from his pocket. The mechanic turned to face the complainer, the same smirk still stuck to his cheek.

"And what's yer name Mr. Wise Ass?" Ellis joked, staring with bright hazel eyes at the sitting man.

"Nick...but no need to remember it...I'm not stickin' around for long." The well dressed man took a long drag on his smoke, letting the poison bellow from his mouth. Ellis snorted in a rather smug manner.

"From tha looks of it out there, _Nick, _yah outta consider stayin' with us." The southerner nodded towards the enormous steel door. The gurgles and cries of infected could be heard from the exterior of their refuge. Nick gave a shrug of the shoulders, because you know, that's how cool people do things.

_"Cocky ass b-..."_Coach murmured to himself.

_**-----**_

Muddy, corpse filled water drenched the four survivors from the waist down. The swamp lands of the south was no place for a $3,000 suit, Nick thought. "Dammit! This place is fucking disgusting as shit!" The con man belly ached once more, peeling a leech from his once bleach white pant leg. Coach lead the way through the dindgy water as Ellis gave a light chuckle. He watched the Nick as he uncomfortably adjusted to his estranged surroundings. Ellis would think to himself often about the older man. The boy admired the gambler. Even though his exterior played off as a bad ass con man, Ellis knew there was more to him than met the eye. Rochelle giggled beside Ellis, making him turn to the woman. "What's so funny Ro?" He asked as he budged a dead body from his path. The older woman snickered.

"You sure do like him, don't ya?" She inquired, glancing up at Ellis. He smiled shyly, tipping his baseball cap down a little.

"Shoot yea! He's a cool son of a bitch an-" the axe wielding man's eyes shot up at Rochelle quickly, his cheeks flushing out pinker than her shirt. "No! Not like that Ro! I aint no damn queer if that's what yer implyin..." his brunette eyebrows furrowed in disbelief that she would ask such a question. A scoff came from up ahead...Nick.

"Coulda fooled me Overalls, what with you always talkin' about that Keith faggot." Ellis' face began to burn with anger.

"KEITH AINT NO FAGGOT! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The redneck yelled as far as his voice would reach. He however, in his mind, he knew that what he had just blurted was a complete and utter lie. Suddenly, the sounds of splashing and growling could be heard, growing closer with every breath.

"Dammit Ellis! Why can't you just keep that hick mouth of yours SHUT?!" Nick screamed as he proceeded to unload a surfeit of bullets into the oncoming horde. With no time to provide an answer, Ellis swung his axe through the necks of several zombies, blood spurting from their now agape throats. The vital fluid slithered down Ellis' scrunched face as he carved through the mass of infected. Apparently, this had not been the southerner's lucky day. Coughing could be heard from behind, and as soon as the young man turned, a slimy appendage lassoed itself around Ellis' waist and arms, pulling him to his death.

"HELLLP! SMOKERS GOT ME!" He shrieked in agony, the elongated tongue crushing his abdomen. Nick's face darted back in alarm as Ellis pleaded for help.

"Shit!" Nick sneered as he splashed through the murky swamp. Ellis had been pulled some ways out, onto a wooden boat dock. The mutated infected slammed Ellis roughly onto the lumber deck, longingly leaning over his catch, ready to devour his meal. "Suck on this!" Nick wailed out, jumping from the brush. The smoker turned it's ugly face, only to be met by the plethora of bullets being unloaded into his skull. Throwing his used pistol to the ground, Nick pulled the shotgun from his back, and fired maliciously into the creature. As the lifeless monster collapsed onto the platform, smoke seeped from it's open head, causing the two survivors to cough. "C'mon! We gotta find Coach and Rochelle!" Nick announced, flinging Ellis' arm over his broad shoulders. Clutching his abdomen, Ellis smiled graciously as he limped along side of his salvation.

**_-----_**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Nick leaned his back against a mossy tree, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief. The two had traveled back to the area the horde had first attacked from, and no one was in sight. Rochelle and Coach had ventured ahead, not informed that Nick had gone back for Ellis. Sighing, the young man uncapped his hat, running his blood ridden fingers through his scruffy brown hair. The sun had just began to rise, bringing some sort of relief to the men.

"Shit man...we gotta find a place to rest...I'm hurtin' somethin' feirce." Ellis tiredly spoke, his voice cracking with pain.

"If it wasn't for you getting attacked by the smoker, then we wouldn't be lost in a fucking petrie dish of fucking infection!" Nick complained once more as Ellis huffed. Like he meant to get captured by the beast. Nick breathed out heavily, agreeing with the hick. "Let's get movin' then Overalls." The suited man stood straight, offering his shoulders to prop the injured man on.

**_-----_**

Ellis sighed happily as Nick pushed open the motel's blue door. The twosome had ended up back in Savannah. They had been on foot all of the day, and they were exhausted. Walking into the room, it seemed clear of infection. There was one king sized bed, and one bathroom. Not much, but it was a step up from slumbering on the cold cement floor of the safe rooms. Ellis gently sat onto the rather soft bed, sinking into it as if it were a cloud from heaven. "Ahhh..." He smiled, laying back onto the mattress. Nick rested his guns and supplies against the in table and joined his comrade on the bed. "You alright...yah know, from the smoker?" Nick asked, causing Ellis to sit to attention.

"I dunno. Let's see..." The southerner said, pulling his yellow shirt off by the back. "Does it look alright?" Nick didn't know how to respond. Ellis' physique was that to be compared to a sculpture. Toned muscles shaped his form, his skin like caramel dripped over his curvasious tendons. Nick's face turned pink with blush.

"Yea, you look all good." The con man turned away, fiddling with the small lamp that stood on the tiny table.

"Sweet!" Ellis smiled, standing up. His fingers looped into his jumper, pulling it down to the floor. Nick glanced at the younger man, his eyes growing wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick blurted out, Ellis turning.

"Jus gettin' ready ta sleep...you should get some rest too Nick, you deserve it..." Ellis tucked himself under the stale covers that laid across the bed. Nick didn't have it in him to argue, so he slipped his shoes and blazer off and lifted the comforter. Scooting in next to the younger male, Nick could literally feel the heat radiating off of Ellis' skin. This sensation sent shivers waving down his spine. Why had he been feeling this way all of the sudden? The palm of Nick's hand slid across his dark hair, attempting to slick it back into style. No use. Giving up, the con man shut his bright emerald eyes and drifted into sleep, the steady sound of Ellis' breathing acting as his lullaby.

**_------_**

The blistering southern heat enveloped the two men as they trudged down a dusty town street. The road felt abysmal as the pair had been walking for what seemed to be hours. "You live here Overalls. Where the fuck are we?!" Nick chimed in, wiping the sweat from his brow. Ellis' head turned in every direction, his dark eyes searching their surroundings. It had been mildly difficult to recognize anything on account of the infected who had disarranged everything.

"Looks like we're near Trinity..." Ellis inquired, sniper rifle hugged snugly against his chest. The con man shot a look of confusion and impatience over his shoulder.

"...and what the fuck is that?"

"It's the hospital!" Ellis bleakly smiled. But then his face quickly fell. Mind you, not into a disappointed manner, but a _'duh, why didn't I think of that,' _look. "The hospital! Keith! He was in tha hospital last I saw of 'im! We gotta go there Nick! We gotta!" Ellis desperately pleaded, running to Nick's side. The taller man stared down at Ellis as the southerner's strong hands clutched onto his stained blazer. A flush whipped across Nick's cheeks as he swatted the boy away.

"He's probably a fuckin' zombie if he was in the hospital!" Nick concurred harshly, his cheeks turning back to their normal color. Ellis' face burned in anger once more. The older man seemed to often have that effect on him. The young man ascended in front of Nick, blocking his path. "What?!" Nick sneered, attempting to advance. Ellis pushed his hands against the con man's chest.

"We're goin'." The tan faced man sternly ordered, his face laced with a seriousness the likes of which Nick had never seen. His green eyes examined the boy. He could easily tell the young man was on the verge of tears, as his eyes shook back and fourth. Nick groaned, signaling that he agreed. Ellis' face popped into complete happiness, his arms wrapping around Nick's neck. "Thanks man! Oh thanks so much!" His grin was comparable to a child's on Christmas. Nick shoved the kid from his body, moving onward, flustered more than ever as he shot a near by infected man.

_**------**_

"'ere we are." Ellis proclaimed proudly as they stepped up onto the stairs of Trinity Memorial hospital. The youngest wrapped his fingers around the automatic doors, attempting to pry them open, with no avail. Nick rolled his eyes as he brought his cricket bat up into a twirl before smashing it through the glass. Ellis jumped, startled. "Shoot! Why didn' I think of that?" he sheepishly wondered aloud as Nick snorted in amusement, stepping through the broken entrance.

"Because youre a hick." Nick simply insulted. The southerner chuckled, becoming accustomed to the northerners constant put downs. Making their way to the elevator, they closely examined it. "Seems alright...let's go and get your _boyfriend_before these blood suckers eat us alive." Nick snidely put as they boarded the elevator.

"For tha last time, he ain't my boyfran dammit!" Ellis huffed out, pressing the button that read 11.

The whole way up, the ride was incredibly awkward. Neither Nick or Ellis said one word, and this worried the drifter greatly. Ellis was always yakin' his jaw off, why not now? Was he nervous? This thought made Nick rage with jealously, which took him back a little. Why had he felt that way? The relieving sound of the elevator's bing rang through the transporter, signaling that they had reached their destination. "Be ready for anything Overalls."

"I always am..." Ellis' voice shook. Nick thought it was obvious that the hick was in fear, his usaual confidence filled voice, now dripping with tension. As the silver doors slid open slowly, the two leaped out, pointing their guns in every direction. There was no infected in sight, only the sparking sounds of decaying fluorescent lights. The two ventured on down the vast hallway. Blood stains and corpses lined the walls, making Ellis' throat clench with anxiety. What Nick had stated earlier, about Keith possibly being infected, was really eating Ellis away. Suddenly, the boy halted at a door. 1159.

"This the place?" Nick inquired, leaning behind Ellis. Nodding, the younger man tugged his baseball cap down once more, hiding his fear. Pushing the door open slowly, the two peeked inside. Breathing could be heard. Heavy wheezing. The wrap around curtain that closed off the bed was doing its job. The window had been busted out, light shining into the room. The silhouette of a body could be seen behind the thin blue curtain. Tears of joy swam under Ellis' eyes.

"Keith!" Ellis ran for the bed. Nick cautiously stood back as Ellis swung the curtain back. His happiness quickly faded, the sweet tears of joy turning bitter. Ellis stared down at his best friend. His _ex_ best friend. Keith's body was pale, a shade close to mold. His left eyeball hung from the socket, suspended by a thin nerve. The young man's friend was nothing more than a heap of infection, his broad chest caved in, his ribcage and decomposed organs exposed. A stale puddle of blood formed around the corpse and dripped onto the white floor. Ellis shoved his face into his dirty palms, turning quickly back to Nick. Running to him, Ellis threw himself at the gambler, hanging on as if for dear life. "He-he's dead! _Keith's dea-a-edd!"_The southerner sobbed, a water works of wet tears flowing from his brown eyes. Nick was caught in a tangle of emotions. Choking back a tear, he wrapped his arms around the distraught boy, petting the back of his neck.

"Ellis..." Nick sighed heavily, his face pressed against the southerner's ear. Suddenly, his eyes caught a sight he would never forget. A noise his ears would never seizeto remember. The gurgle. The corpse rose from the hospital bed, staring straight at Nick with one pale blue eye. "ELLIS!" Nick screamed, turning him around. The boy's eyes grew the size of the moon, his face frozen in shock as the infected Keith lunged at the two. Landing on Ellis, the former human began to pumble the southerner, causing his face to bleed fiercely. Nick reacted to memory, swinging the flat cricket bat at the creature's face. Flinging backwards, Keith lay, choking on the floor. The bat came down once more, smashing the man's pale face into the floor into a mush of blood and brain matter. Nick quickly ran to Ellis, who was now propped against the hospital room wall. "Ellis! Are you alright?!" Nick frantically asked, his hand brushing cautiously across the southerner's bludgeoned face. His expression was bleak.

"K-Keith. Keith's dead." He simply spoke. "Keith's dead." Nick's face turned as the booming noise the two knew so well rumbled through the hallways. The horde.

"C'mon Ellis! You gotta get up! You gotta get up, let's go!" Nick warned, tugging the younger man's arm. Complying, the expressionless man ran along side Nick, fighting their way through the disgusting monsters. But now, Ellis could not help but to cry openly, as every single one of the zombie's faces reminded him of Keith. Keith, had been one of them. And Ellis would never see his best friend again...his ex boyfriend.

**------**

"We made it Overalls! Damn I can't believe we made it!" Nick whooped, clutching his sides as he caught his breath. Ellis stepped out of the hospital entrance, the dazed look still covered his face.

"No...you did Nick. You made it." Ellis' voice croaked, the sound of the saftey clicking off from his pistol rung out. Nick suddenly turned, his heart beating into his throat.

"ELLIS NO!" Nick screamed, slamming the young man against the concrete wall of the hospital. The pistol quivered in Ellis' hand as its end pressed against his temple. Nicks hand clasped around Ellis', holding his finger from pulling the trigger. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Ellis gazed into Nick's fearful green eyes, a small frown grazing his lips.

"Keith's with God now...I wanna be with 'im." Ellis sternly spoke, struggling to get his hand free. Even at a time like this, Nick felt the jealousy burn inside him. How could Ellis be so selfish to take his own life, and leave Nick alone in the infected real world. "Please let me go..."

"No Ellis...please..." Nick's voice was now shaken, his eyes wide and scared. Suddenly, the con man felt a pressure against his thin lips. Warmth seeped through his body as Ellis' mouth engulfed his own, kissing him with raging passion. Nick closed his eyes, slumping into the younger man's frame. After all that the two had been through, this was the most amazing moment of all. Nick finally felt together, complete in some ways. Just as quick as the beautiful sensation had began, it ended. The pistol cocked, and blasted straight thought the bottom of Ellis' mouth. Nick's eyes shot open, the disgusting copper taste of blood rushing into his mouth. With eyes rolled back into his skull, Ellis' body leaned onto Nick's, lifeless. The con man could feel the droplets of vital fluid rain down onto his face, chunks of brain oozing from the gaping hole in the top of Ellis' head. Nick could do nothing more than scream in agony, his deceased teammate hanging limply in his arms. Dropping to his knees, Nick cried for the first time in years, the roar of a tank could be heard from the distance.


End file.
